Smile
by ChibiAnimeFreak
Summary: Why is it that every time he smiles their blood runs cold?


**Title: Smile**

**Fandom: Blue Exorcist**

**Rating: k+**

**Word Count: 760**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt & Comfort**

**Story Notes: This is going to take place after the Kyoto arc, assuming most things stay the same with a few leveling up and a bit more control on Rin's part. **

**Author's Comments: Hello all! This is my first time doing this fandom. I started this manga last night, actually, and finished it today. I WANT MORE! And seeing as there is a lack of general fan-anything for this AMAZING manga, I felt that I needed to contribute even though I haven't written anything in... forever... XD oh well, theres always a time to start, no? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/ Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does. But if she wants to give it to me, that'd be awesome :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Why is it that when he smiles . . .<em>

_Their blood runs cold?"_

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn it!'<em> Rin punched the wall, his head down and tears threatening to leak from the corners of the azure orbs.

He did it again. They were scared again. Why is it like that? Why is it that when he transforms they all get that look in their eyes, the gaze of a person suffering from an emotion called fear? Don't they understand that he wants nothing more than to protect them with his last breath?

He raised another fist to punch the same spot again. It was a concrete wall but who knows, maybe it would break like his soul.

His fist connected with the cold surface that was so similar to how they treated him. The pain was distant, but it brought back the memory of the day, the memory of the injuries he got for _them_ again.

It had been the umpteenth mission that week for them. They were getting assigned more and more lately, as low a rank as they were, what with the rise in demon sightings. They hadn't wanted him to go, yet again.

"_What if he loses control?"_

"_He's a danger to the other kids. They can't handle a demon of his level."_

"_I never believed that he was on our side, what if I was right all along?" _

They tried to hide them, the whispers that seemed to follow him around the academy. At least he thought they did. It seemed like they were almost willing them to reach his pointed ears sometimes.

Despite the misgivings, they were sent out with the usual team consisting of the usual people, Yukio being the exception as he was being sent out on more advanced missions.

It was a normal demon, one that usually wouldn't have required that he unsheathe Kurikara and activate his literally devilish powers. Okumura had been getting better at controlling the flames whilst he was in his more human form as well as close-combat fighting, but everyone has a limit.

'_Yeah . . . everyone has a limit . . . but they won't accept that and they never will . . . they never—'_ he punched the white stone to interrupt the dangerous thoughts and watched with satisfaction as the wall cracked slightly.

She had to go out into the middle of the battle, didn't she? She had just run out there right in front of the damn demon. He had been doing a good enough job distracting it, hadn't he? That was his job, distract and injure the demon as Bon recited the verses needed to terminate it.

It had all gone awry when Shiemi ran out in the middle of the field to save eyebrows, the exact thing _Rin _had been about to do.

That's what made him snap. The small things do that, you know? One of those such small things is when one of the most important people to you decides to commit suicide and—

Another solid hit on the now crumbling wall. The tears that were threatening the whole time now ran free. Two. That's how many clear balls of water he let run down his face, past his nose and into his mouth, the salty taste biting into his dry tongue like a dagger to the skin.

It's fine. It was only a minor injury, nothing to cry about.

_Then why did I go berserk?_ Okumura asks himself that as his hand falls lifelessly from the cracked wall and he collapses onto the bed, messy locks falling in his face and tail curling up around him.

After the fight, he had smiled at them, still in his "true" state and watched as their faces went from scared to petrified and their blood ran cold. The smile had disappeared as quickly as it had come, but the damage had been done.

A silent ride back to the dorms with an empty seat next to him, as per usual, an hour later and here he was, sitting in he and Yukio's room, destroying the place. His eyes drifted closed as Rin relived the shame of having five petrified faces staring at him over and over again.

_Meow._

Okumura cracked an eye open and watched as Blacky jumped up onto the spring mattress beside him. Why the cat demon hadn't come when he was busying himself defeating the all-powerful wall was beyond him. The cat was strange that way.

_Ring. _

There's the phone. A mission. Time for events to repeat themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it ends! How's that for a seriously depressing introduction to my Blue Exorcist fanfiction, huh? Oh well... I hop you liked, although you probably didn't, im sure it sucked... horribly... D: <strong>

**Read and Review! :D**

**ChibiAnimeFreak out~**


End file.
